Drabble of Chanbaek
by A0404
Summary: Hanya sebuah diary untuk suami dari istrinya.mencintaimu adalah yang terindah,mungkin kau tidak ,mungkin aku adalah yang terburuk-Baekhyun /GS/ Genderswitch
1. chapter 1

untuk yeollie my husband

Kita menikah ataupun tidak ,tak ada bedanya.aku adalah aku.kamu adalah kamu.tak akan bisa menjadi kita.

sebelum menikah ,banyak yang bilang aku wanita yang buruk.aku tak seperti wanita lain.aku tak cantik.aku tak manis.aku bahkan tak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan benar.aku tak layak bukan menjadi seorang istri.bahkan menjadi wanita pun aku telah gagal.

Aku mencoba merubah ,sedikit demi sedikit.aku mencoba menjadi lebih rajin.aku mencoba. memasak.aku mencoba mengerjakan semua dengan sangat hati hati agar semua itu menjadi benar.hingga kau bilang " Jangan mencoba menjadi seorang istri yang baik,kalau tidak bisa" seketika ,aku merasa hancur.aku merasa gagal .aku gagal menjadi seorang istri .benar kata mereka aku buruk bukan.bahkan suamiku saja bilang "kalau aku tidak bisa, jangan pernah mencobanya".mencoba menjadi istri yang baik.aku hancur.hatiku sudah tak tau menjadi apa.kau mungkin tak melihat kesungguhanku mencoba menjadi istri yang baik.tapi sunggu aku mencobanya.walaupun aku tak bisa seperti wanita lain,yang cantik ,yang bisa melakukan hal yang berguna.

Tapi jika kau meminta aku menjadi istri seperi yang kau mau .baik .aku akan mencoba,menjadi istri yang buruk.aku akan mencoba. aku tak akan coba menjadi istri yang baik lagi.aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua hal.aku sudah mencoba walaupun kau tak lihat.walaupun kau tak sadar.mungkin aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun .benar aku tak pernah lakukan apapun .bahkan mereka pun bilang seperti itu .aku bukan istri yang baik.

jika seperti itu.aku harap kau akan menemukan istri yang kau inginkan.tidak ,mungkin lebih tepatnya pendamping yang kau inginkan.pendamping yang kau inginkan,yang kau cintai.sayangi.bukan seperti ku.bukan istri yang tdk kau sayangi.tidak kau cintai.bahkan aku memaksamu menikahiku.sudah cukup bukan aku menghancurkan hdpmu.mengganggu hdpmu.sudah cukup bukan.maaf aku tak bisa menjadi istrimu yang baik .

maaf aku harap ,kau bahagia dikehidupanmu kelak jika sudah tdk bersama ku.

maaf jika aku mengganggu hdpmu

maaf jika kau bertemu denganku

maaf juga jika aku mencintaimu

dari wanita yang menghancurkan hidupmu

"baekhyun"


	2. Chapter 2

untuk chanyeol "My love"

aku hanya ingin ,kau cium disaat kau ingin

aku hanya ingin,kau sentuh disaat kau ingin

tapi jika karena kewajiban ,kuharap jangan.

nanti aku terbawa.nanti aku salah paham

aku tak ingin mengira kau mencintaiku.padahal yg kau lakukan hanyalah kewajiban.

maaf ,aku tak bisa menerimanya.aku lelah jika harus dibuat salah paham .sangat lelah

dari wanita yang menghancurkan hidupmu

"Baekhyun"


	3. Chapter 3

untuk chanyeol "My love"

Aku juga ingin merasakannya

Aku juga ingin seperti yang lainnya

Tapi bolehkah?

Aku bahkan tak layak mendapatkannya

Aku bahkan tak layak mengharapkannya

Tapi aku juga seorang wanita

akupun juga ingin egois

Aku ingin seperti wanita lain

Aku ingin merasakannya

bisakah kau mencintaiku?

bisakah kau mengasihiku?

maaf,maafkan aku . maaf aku mengharapkan yang tidak tidak darimu...maaf meminta yang tak penting.

aku akan memendam semuanya.

aku akan menghilangkan ego ini dari diriku.

benar kita jalani saja yang seharusnya.

seharusnya hanya ada kewajiban diantara kita.

bukankah memang seperti itu pernikahan kita ,tidak ini adalah pernikahan ku.Kau hanyalah seorang yang membantuku mengisi peran pempelai lelaki tidak lebih.hanya sebuah peran.

tapi aku sangat mendalami peran ini.

sampai sampai aku lupa diri.aku lupa,jika kau sedang berperan hanya aku yang nyata disini.

dari wanita yang menghancurkan hidupmu

"Baekhyun"


	4. chapter 4

untuk chanyeol "My love"

Yeollie...

jujur aku masih mengharapkan kau

jujur aku masih menunggu mu

jujur aku masih seperti itu

aku berharap suatu saat dapat mendengar kata kata manismu

tidak,bukan kata kata manis.

paling tidak ,kau sebut aku "Istri"

hanya satu kata itu ,akupun mampu bertahan

akupun mampu bertahan dalam segala hal

setidaknya dengan satu kata itu

aku merasa teranggap olehmu

teranggap walau hanya sebuat kata

dari wanita yang menghancurkan hidupmu

"Baekhyun"


	5. please waiting for the time

untuk chanyeol "My love"

yeollie

aku mungkin tak bisa diharapkan

aku mungkin tak sesuai dengan mu

aku mungkin hal yang terburuk yang pernah ada

tapi

aku mohon jangan melihat kekurangan ku terus

bahkan semua kau anggap kekurangan diriku

tak ada kelebihan apapun

aku mohon

aku sudah cukup lelah

aku sudah cukup

aku sadar diriku

aku sadar seperti apa diriku

jika aku pergi apakah itu yang terbaik

jika aku pergi apakah itu yang kau inginkan

kumohon tunggu sebentar saja

ku mohon padamu

sebentar lagi,

aku akan menghilang dari dirimu, bahkan dari semua hal hingga tak ada yang bisa menemukanku...bahkan angin pun tak bisa menggapaiku

"Baekhyun"


End file.
